Horitsuba Randomness!
by Exerides T Fluorite
Summary: Watanuki is freaking out, Doumeki is being fat, Himawari is Himawari and WHAT? Another Sakura?  Eh, had to try...ONWARD...Please...


Cast of CLAMP remake

Watanuki Kimihiro

Doumeki Shizuka

Kunogi Himawari

Yuuko Ichihara

Mokona Modoki Larg

Mokona Modoki Soel

Syaoran Li

Sakura Li

Kurogane

Fai D. Fluorite

Yuui (Fai's twin brother)

Clow Reed

Fei Wang Reed

Tsubasa (Syaoron)

Tsubasa (Sokura?)

Kazahaya Kudo

Rikuo Himura

Seiza

Kakei

So I have no clue if the people in Horitsuba still have their powers or not, but I am making it so that they do…And as for powers, curses don't count so leave out the Himawari thing…And some of the people I have above may not be in it...?

The Literature teacher of Horitsuba Private Institute was adamant that the classes have a party…No, for once, Yuuko-sensei's brilliant idea didn't involve alcohol or any other thing of the sort, instead it involved…Watanuki cooking everything alone, in the school kitchen, alone?

Watanuki frowned, "Why am I always alone?"

"Hn."

Watanuki flew ten feet off the ground and spun to see the one Doumeki Shizuka looming over him like an overly large shadow.

"Y-you…You need to stop you little…No, you big idiot...You scared me!" Watanuki screamed.

Doumeki reached over and grabbed a stick of dumplings off the plate closest to him, "You were scared?"

"I-isn't that what I said! If you sneak up on any sane person, they would be scared too!" Watanuki yelled absent-mindedly swatting at Doumeki's hand. "Besides, what are you even doing here? Yuui-sensei isn't even here!"

"Yuuko-sensei told me to help you."

"Of-course, send the annoyance of my existence to help me out…This is ridiculous." Watanuki sighed as Doumeki grabbed and bit into a stick of dumpling. "Just…ugh! If you want one ask for it!" He clenched his teeth as not to yell, too, loudly.

"Can I have one?"

"NO! You already have one in you—where did it go?" Watanuki screamed, there was just an empty stick in Doumeki's hand.

"I ate it." Doumeki said after chewing the last of it.

"You get no more! It isn't my fault that you couldn't just—AH! Stop that!" Watanuki yelled slapping Doumeki's hand, which was reaching for the dumplings again. "Seriously! Just wait like everyone else!"

Doumeki nodded and sat down beside Watanuki, waiting for the shorter (Watanuki) to complete the…feast.

"Ah…ha~." Watanuki covered his mouth. The blush barely hidden behind his very pale hand.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

"I-aha!" Watanuki blushed deeper and smiled nervously.

Doumeki nodded and continued with what he was doing, watching Watanuki.

Watanuki shivered as Doumeki slid his gaze from his face to his working hands.

…

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Yes!" the two said happily.

"Uh?" Sakura blushed. "Syaoran-…k-kun?"

The two nodded, "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked from one to the other… "…Fai-sensei wants to see us." She looked from one to the other. If only she could find out which one….

"Oh, which one Sakura-chan?"

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said nervously…

The two boys shrug, "Come on. We'll find out…" They grab Sakura and continue to Fai-sensei.

…

"Himawari-chan! Himawari-chan!" Watanuki yelled down the hall.

"What is it Watanuki-kun?"

"It's terrible! D-Doumeki, he-he ate everything! Everything!" Watanuki cried into her hand.

"…Doumeki-kun?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah, him…" Watanuki cried harder.

"No, he is behind you…" Himawari said smiling. "Hey, Doumeki-kun."

"Ah! Doumeki, he ah! He-AH!" Watanuki cried and began to push Himawari backwards, "We-we had to go Himawari-chan, Doumeki isn't right, right now.

"Oh? But he seems to want something…"Himawari put all her weight down, causing Watanuki to almost fall over. "Himawari-chan, he is dangerous, please."

"But look, he wants you Watanuki-kun." She said pointing at Doumeki, who was pointing straight at him.

What doesn't? He wanted to ask.

…...

"Yuuko-sensei!" Watanuki yelled down the hall, as he did Watanuki found himself almost crashing into Kurogane-sensei. "You- you have to help! Doumeki has Himawari-chan! He is going to eat her!"

Kurogane stared at him for a good two minutes before turning and walking back in the direction that he came. Watanuki followed.

"Fai, Watanuki-kun is here to talk to you."

"Oh~, Watanuki I was looking for you, well, Rather I had someone look for you. I wonder where she went. Syaoran, Syaoron, where did Sakura go?" Fai turned to the twins.

"She went to find Watanuki-kun!" they said happily.

"Ah! No! What if she found Doumeki? Sakura-chan, Himawari-chan!" Watanuki began running in place.

"What about Doumeki-kun, Watanuki-kun?" Fai asked.

"He-he is going to eat them!" Watanuki yelled.

Fai raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Doumeki-kun isn't a cannibal."

"Y-y-yeah he is now!" Watanuki stammered looking around. "AH!" He screamed and flailed when he felt the white Mokona collide with his shoulder. "Gyah, yayayayaay, …Mokona?"

"Where is Sakura-chan? She said she saw Doumeki-kun, but couldn't find you…Mokona and Mokona split up to find you and Doumeki-kun, it is rare to see one without the other…" Mokona said smiling.

That was a lie! "That is a lie!" Watanuki yelled realizing that he should have said that out loud.

"Actually, Watanuki-kun, it is very true." Fai agreed with Mokona, nodding, "You guys are normally always together…"

Watanuki grumbled something and then smiled, "Doumeki is running on a wild rampage, eating innocent people and here you guys are defining our non-existent relationship!"

Kurogane grunted in the doorway.

"Not to be like, Watanuki-kun is right, but he is. If Doumeki-kun is eating people, then we should be looking for Sakura-hime and Doumeki-kun." Syaoran said worriedly.

"And Himawari-chan!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Syaoran, did you just call Sakura-chan, Sakura-hime?" Syaoran's twin brother teased.

"N-no, I said Sakura-chan." Syaoran said flailing his arms about.

"Are you related to Watanuki-kun?" Fai asked.

Watanuki caught that, "What's that supposed to mean?"

…

Watanuki grumbled something as he stopped out of the room, leaving the twins, Fai and Kurogane. So as he exited grumbling, he heard laughter in the hallway.

"Huh? Was that my imagination?" he asked thin air.

"Hello…" Sakura said happily.

"Sakura-chan!" Watanuki freaked out and ran away.

"Sakura-chan? But my name is Sokura…Oh…He's gone…" she said staring at the place Watanuki left.

…

"Doumeki-kun. Do you think it was nice, doing that to Watanuki-kun just to get the food?" Himawari asked eating a dumpling.

"Of course! Watanuki-kun's cooking is to die for, isn't it Doumeki-kun?" Sakura asked.

Doumeki nodded.

Just a another day at Horitsuba Private Institute.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Killing the plot bunnies? Well, anyway, I hope you like is more where that came from and if you have any suggestions I will hear them out…BTW, I know my first story sucked to death and if any one can help me out, since I am new to this and am like 7 years old, not really :_( I need constructive criticism, please don't flame me! Wah!) Anyway, hope you like it and ….

Plot bunnies? I don't get that….

Okay, if you want me to continue with little things like these, tell me in your reviews, K? And I just threw Princess Tsubasa in there menacingly like. Mwahahaahh! Anyway, why do people forget her?

Yes I did put it up, but had to edit, so I took it down and put in back up...Sigh...


End file.
